Betrayal and Spars
by Petchricor
Summary: After Felix's betrayal Tucker feels anger, sadness and hate all at once. And his good friend Agent Washington knows this feeling all to well *rated T because I said so*


**Oh god that latest episode...it was so much at once and so perfect and yet I hate it and I love it all at once. Rooster Teeth outdid themselves today *claps***

* * *

Tucker stormed out into the middle of the canyon they were in. He had spent the last few minutes throwing rocks at the canyon wall, trying to get his anger at Felix out, but it hadn't been doing him any good. It didn't help that antsy feeling he had on his skin and in his head, he had to do something else. Tucker paced for a moment, hoping that might do the trick, but he kept twitching and itching for more. After a minute or two of this Tucker took his helmet off and his armor too, standing in nothing but a gray tank-top and black pants. He took his combat boots off and tossed them over with the rest of his armor. He tied his long, loose hair up in a ponytail and started in on the fighting drills Wash had shown him back when they crash-landed. He had seen Wash do it on the nights when he had nightmares back when they were in Valhalla, and since he didn't really have any ideas of his own he decided to try it.

It was helping. The antsy feel was still there but it seemed to be satisfied with the motions he was making as he kicked and punched the air, trying out a few moves he had seen Wash and Carolina do. When he failed Tucker would get back on his feet and try it again and again and again until he at least came close to getting it right. Over an hour later Tucker was glistening with sweat, his shirt was soaked through and his hair was stuck to his forehead as he continued to fight the air and the feeling of betrayal in his heart. Tucker had been stabbed in the back many times, so he had taught himself not to trust people easily or believe their story, and he had stuck to that policy his whole life. But he was dumb enough to believe Felix, to trust him and the story he was told about him, he left Felix get under his skin and become a friend to quickly, and now he was paying for it. Tucker let himself stop finally, leaning his hands on his knees as he panted heavily.

"Hey." Tucker raised his head a bit as he heard Wash come up behind him. His body was trembling from all the work he had put it through but there was an odd comfort in that, knowing that it was working and that he was breathing, that Felix's betrayal hadn't left him unable to live. "Here." Tucker glanced over to see a cup of water being held out to him. He took it and sipped at it, having learned from Wash back at the crash site to do this so he didn't let any drops spill over and waste it. When the water was gone Wash took it and walked off, setting it down on a rock or something. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, you'll start to hyperventilate otherwise." Tucker nodded and did so without question. After a few moments of silence Tucker stood up and cracked his neck. "You ok?" Tucker turned to face Wash, pausing when he saw his face. Covered in scars and his dirty blonde hair hanging in his face, hiding his eyes from view.

"Yeah. Fine. Ya know, just got stabbed in the back, all in a days work for us, right?" Tucker shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath through his nose. There was an awkward silence then, where Wash stared at him and Tucker tried to ignore both him and the pain stabbing in his chest. "What?" Wash sighed and walked over, his arms folded over his chest. Tucker watched without speaking, waiting for Wash to respond. Wash usually took his time with his words, having experience with them being taken wrongly he always chose them carefully.

"Tucker, I'm no stranger to betrayal. Obviously. So, don't stand there and put on the tough guy act. I know how much it hurts," Wash said slowly, as if every word he said was examined thoroughly before it came out. Tucker stared at Wash in silence for a few moments that seemed to stretch out forever. Tucker finally looked away, not saying a word. Wash sighed heavily. "You put your trust in him, you let your guard down, he got under your skin and into your head, then just as you started to think you've made a new friend, he turned on you. Just when you thought you were safe, you found out you weren't. And you feel like your heart just got ripped out. Don't you?"

All of Tucker's muscles were tense and twitching, his teeth gritted so tight he thought they might shatter, and he had just convinced himself he was going to tell Wash he was wrong then walk away to sulk where no one could find him, that's exactly what he was going to do. But when his mouth open to speak something within him shattered and broke, in a split second the very idea of snapping at Wash seemed not only ridiculous but impossible. He knew he didn't have the ability to walk away or even speak, his legs were too weak and his throat too dry. So, instead of words coming out of his mouth when it opened, nothing but a sob escaped and he fell to the ground.

"Yes," is all he could say. Wash was right there beside him in an instant, one arm around his shoulders as the tears escaped alongside sobs of agony and pain. They both just knelt there, neither one speaking because no words were necessary. Wash understood Tucker's pain and Tucker could never say otherwise. In a moments time Tucker and Wash both stood, neither one speaking yet as Tucker wiped his eyes, feeling like a small child.

"Hey." Tucker looked over at Wash, who was smiling softly. "How about a spar?" Tucker smiled and nodded. "Great. I'll kick your ass." Tucker scowled and the two stood across from each other, taking their stances. "Ready?" Tucker nodded again. "One, two, th-"

"HEY ASSHOLES!" They both turned to look at Grif. "Carolina called a meeting!" Wash waved him off.

"Tell her that she can wait, I'm teaching!" Grif paused, then leaned against the rock to watch. Tucker took his stance again. "Ok. One, two, three!" The two charged at each other and Wash instantly went to kick Tucker. Tucker didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Wash's ankle was in his hand and his face was on the ground. Tucker cried out as Wash rolled over, flipping Tucker onto the ground while he got to his feet. "Nice try, but not quite." Tucker growled and got to his feet, taking another stance. He leveled his right hand with his left elbow and he and Wash started to circle each other. "Nice stance. Your feet should be closer together, and yo-WHOA!" Tucker ignored Wash's instruction and used it as an opening, twisting his arms between Wash's and shoving one hand firmly against his chest, grabbing his right arm in his left and using it to twist him, slamming him face-first into the ground, his left arm pinned under his chest and his right held behind his shoulder blades. Grif's jaw dropped and Carolina stood beside him, impressed.

"Dead." Tucker released Wash and backed up, reaching out a hand to help the Freelancer up. Wash smiled as he got to his feet and patted Tucker on the back with a proud smile. Cupping the back of his neck and dragging him over towards Grif and Carolina.

"Nice job, soldier," he said in a joking tone. "But trick me like that again and I'll make you spar Carolina." Tucker looked up as Wash released his neck and smiled at Carolina, who snorted in reply. "Grif said there was a meeting?" She nodded.

"Yes, there is. Come on. But first, Tucker." Tucker looked up. Carolina grabbed him by the shoulders and whirled him around. "Put your armor in a safer place before someone steals it."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
